


Is it really my fault?

by Emmatron3000



Category: Yogscast
Genre: Clones, Gen, Imposter, Torture, Violence, Yoglabs, possible gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatron3000/pseuds/Emmatron3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This will contain gore and violence, so heads up if you don't like that stuff</p>
    </blockquote>





	Is it really my fault?

**Author's Note:**

> This will contain gore and violence, so heads up if you don't like that stuff

Xephos blinked hard again the bright lights from the screen, a pure contrast to the pitch black room. As his eyes swam back into focus, he looked at what the screens were showing. Honeydew! He was talking to someone else, just off the screen. Xephos looked around his friend, recognising the marble walls of yoglabs. The corridor he was walking down was one that Xephos was yet to show him. Strange. Honeydew didn't like walking around yoglabs on his own, and he wouldn't bring anyone into yoglabs without Xephos' permission.

_What are you doing, Honeydew?_ Xephos asked himself. 

Xephos closed his eyes, his head beginning to throb. He knew he was sitting, but had only just started to notice his hands bound behind his chair. He squinted into the darkness, trying to remember how he got there. Nothing.

Opening his eyes, he looked back at the screen. Xephos could see the back of whoever Honeydew was following. It was a tall figure, with dark hair, sticking up in a disheveled, yet stylised and ordered way. A red jacket covered their broad shoulders, with a golden trim. Just. Like. His. 

Xephos' eyes widened as he realised who Honeydew was with. At that moment, the figure turned toward the camera, and-when Honeydew wasn't watching-almost winked at the camera, sending chills deep down Xephos' spine. That face was recognisable as his own, the only difference being that this man's eyes lacked the natural sparkle they gained when Xephos showed his best friend what the latest technology in yoglabs was, sharing his pride and intelligence. Xephos tried to move closer to the screen, but the chair only rocked and wobbled as he moved his weight. "HONEYDEW!" Xephos shouted, his voice cracking halfway through. After swallowing and licking his lips, he shouted again, as loud as he could. He stared at the screen, waiting to see if Honeydew would show any response to his calls, but nothing. Xephos took a deep breath, ready to shout again, but he heard footsteps along the corridor. _Clang, clang, clang._

Xephos sat silently, holding his breath, feeling his hands become clamy with a cold sweat as he balled them into fists. The footsteps stopped, and the silence was filled with the creaking of an old heavy door. The room filled with bright, clinical light. Xephos squeezed his eyes tightly shut against the intrusion, just listening. He heard a few more footsteps, and a breath tickle his neck, making his hairs stand on end. Gingerly opening his eyes, Xephos saw the room for rhe first time. It was about 3 metres square, with the screen sitting on a small desk. Other than that and him and the chair, nothing. That is, apart from the shadowed figure to his left. He turned his head to look at the figure, and recognised it as a testifficate. "W-Where am-" Xephos began to stammer, buy was cut short as a hand slapped him across his face, causing the chair to topple over, the only thing buffering it was Xephos' shoulder and then the top of his head, met with a yelp. Xephos struggled to shake the daze that overcame him, trying to push the chair up with his knees and elbow. Before he could achieve anything, a foot appeared in his vision, before everything went black. 

****************

A small moan escaped Xephos' cracked lips as he once again acclimatised to the dark room. It seemed colder than before, and the screen was off. Xephos' head was pounding, and his face ached as his cheek was pressed against the cool marble floor. His wrists were still bound, the pressure of the plastic binds digging into his skin much more noticeable. With every second he knew how vulnerable and useless he was, and soon single tears were uncontrollably rolling down his cheeks and across his nose, pooling around his face. "Oh Honeydew, where are you?" He whispered to himself for the hundredth time. 

"Xephos?" A familiar voice called, making Xephos freeze. It couldn't be him, could it? How would he have found him? "Xephos!" The voice called again, making Xephos smile almost unbearably under his blood caked face. 

"I'm here!" Xephos called to the darkness, beginning to laugh uncontrollably "Honeydew! Friend! I'm here! Honeydew come find me!" He was out. He could go to his friend and take him away, destroy the clones, and be safe. Rebuilding would take years, but as long as he didn't get carried away with his experiments then it would be fine. He'd learned from the mistakes of Yoglabs, and be able to move on, maybe get Lalna involved. Or Sips and Sjin. He just had to wait for Honeydew to get there. 

"Oh man, Xeph. You had me worried then. I asked you not to leave me alone in here. You know I don't like it." Honeydew laughed, but left Xephos confused. 

"Honeydew? Open the door. I can't see you. Please, I didn't mean to leave you. Just let me out." Xephos begged, just wanting to see his friend again. 

"I'm bored here Xeph. Can we go somewhere new?" Honeydew whined. This was not the response Xephos was expecting.

Just as he was about to question his friend, he heard his voice say "Of course friend, there's something I wanted to show you anyway."

You could almost hear Xephos' heart shatter to a million pieces. _How could I be so stupid?_ Xephos thought to himself. The cruel bastard who had left him there had turned the screen off, yes. But had left the sound on. Xephos' anger built, making him shake. The more he shook the tighter the binding pulled at his wrists, and he soon felt blood trickle down his fingers. He didn't care. He was an idiot. And Honeydew was still clueless. Xephos chewed the inside of his cheek in rage, almost making that bleed as well. 

"Let's go to the basement." This cut Xephos' inner turmoil, and a look of terror filled his face. As fresh tears replaced the anger.

_Not there. Anywhere, but there_

 


End file.
